


Roll The Dice, See Where They May Fall

by a_salty_alto



Category: Persona 5, Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Angst, Ann Takamaki is a good bro, Character Death, Ficlets, Fluff, Gen, I just use Minato and Yu for the other protags tho, I'm going to alternate between calling the protag Ren and Akira, M/M, There aren't any common themes here, tags will update as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 04:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15259131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: A collection of Persona 5 ficlets





	1. In Front of the Courthouse

**Author's Note:**

> TW: character death

Makoto is tired and sore after leaving the others at the Shibuya accessway and trudging home. The auburn glow cast by the setting sun is refreshing after the darkness of Mementos. 

 

Makoto passes by the courthouse and the her hand shifts to the phone in her pocket. The urge to open the MetaNav strikes her, as it has ever since she first whispered the name “Sae Niijima” into it  in the darkness of her room and got a hit.

 

She should just tell the others. They’re trusting her as the  team strategist after all, she can’t keep something like this from them. 

 

Although, everyone has a lot on their minds since Kaneshiro still hasn’t had a change of heart.

 

_ You can keep secrets from them, but don’t keep them from yourself _ Johanna says, matter of fact as always.

 

Makoto sighs. The thought of changing Sae’s heart is terrifying. Kamoshida and Madarame had changed completely from their usual demeanors upon their changes of heart. Makoto had yet to see Kaneshiro’s but she didn’t doubt that his would be the same. The thought of her sister breaking down in tears and confessing to her sins was disturbing to say the least. Sae hadn’t shed a tear in front of anyone since their father’s death.

 

Makoto remembers being amazed at how calm Sae was at the funeral. She had only stared forward resolutely during the ceremony. Later, Makoto caught Sae sobbing softly in her bedroom when she thought Makoto was asleep.

 

Has Sae even done anything illegal? What would even cause her world view to become so distorted in the first place? How does Sae see the world? How does Sae see her?

 

Makoto’s stomach churns at the thought of seeing herself in Sae’s cognition. Sae had called her a burden. Did her sister even see her as a person? Or just a heavy burden? 

 

Makoto can picture it now, a heavy boulder shaped vaguely  like her head tying down Sae’s shadow.

 

Then again, maybe Makoto won’t even be in Sae’s palace. It’s not like Makoto spends a lot of time at the courthouse after all, so she might not exist in Sae’s cognition of it. 

 

Someone leaves the courthouse, and Makoto realizes she’s been standing here thinking for far too long. She continues quickly past the building towards home.


	2. Trying to Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Pegoryu fluff ft. Ann being a good supportive bro.

The final bell’s rung, and most of the students have left Shujin save for the students with after school clubs.  In an empty classroom, Ryuji leans back on his chair and stares at his phone, thumb hovering over the green button.

“Just call him.” Ann says, hovering over.

“I can’t” Ryuji cries, leaning forward to place the phone on his desk.

Ann groans in frustration. “Why, not? You’re best friends”

“But I want to be more than friends” Ryuji sighs. 

Ann huffs and crosses her arms. 

“Well you can’t get into his pants if you can’t invite him out to dinner.”

“I don’t just wanna get into Ren’s pants you know.” Ryuji pouts. “I wanna take him out on a date and do, you know,  couple shit. Eat beef bowls together or go on one of those boat ride things, that kinda romantic stuff.” 

Ryuji lays his head on his desk and stares out the window.

“But if I called, I’d prolly end up saying something stupid,” he mutters.

Suddenly Ann grabs Ryuji’s Ryuji’s face and brings her own a couple of inches away from it.

“Ryuji Sakamoto, I am your friend, and I am not going to let you beat yourself down. Call Ren right now.” 

“But-”

“Nope!” Ann cuts him off with a smile, “if you’re going to put yourself down, then I’m going to pick you up.”

Ryuji’s gaze switches between the phone on the desk and Ann’s encouraging smile for a few second before Ryuji picks up the phone and  opens the call screen. 

Ryuji slams the call button before he has a chance to think about it, and the two Phantom Thieves are silent as the phone rings.

With each successive ring, Ryuji’s heart skips a beat, until finally, Ren’s voice flits through the speaker.

“Hey Ryuji, what’s up?”

Ryuji forgets how to form words and desperately stares at Ann for help. Ann, simply gives him a thumbs up and watches expectantly.

“Um. Hey, Ren.”

“Something wrong? You sound nervous.”

“Yeah, er I mean no, Nothing’s wrong.” Ryuji stammers, “I was just callin’ ‘cause I, um. IWANTYOUTOGOTOTHEMOVIESWITHMEANDWE’LLGETDINNERANDIT’LLBEALLROMANTICBYE!”

With that, Ryuji hangs up quickly and sinks back into the chair.

“I can’t believe I just did that” He pants. “Damn, I feel like I just took on an army of shadows by myself.”

“Um, Ryuji?” Ann asks.

“Yeah?”

“Did you hang up?”

“Yeah.”

“Did Ren have time to answer?”

“... Fuck.” Ryuji buries his face in his hands. “I’m a failure.”

Ann comes over and starts patting Ryuji on the back. “You’re not a failure, Ryuji.”

Ryuji’s reply is cut off by a message from his phone. Ann looks over his shoulder at it.

“It’s from Ren.”

Snapping his head up, Ryuji fumbles to grab his phone and open the messenger app. After reading it, Ryuji turns to Ann with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

“HE SAID YES!”


	3. Keeping a Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protagshipping reunion becuase I'm hyped for PQ2

“Hey, Arisato. Somehow, I knew you’d be here” Narukami chuckles from the entrance of the empty screening room Minato had sequestered himself in.

“Somehow, I think I wanted you to find me,” Minato replies as Narukami slides into the seat next to him.

“Is that so?” Narukami asks as he offers Minato some popcorn.

The two chew in silence as Minato contemplates the other Wild Card next to him. 

“Would it be cheesy to say I think you’re the guy of my dreams?” Minato asks.

Narukami shrugs. “Not if we’ve been having the same ones.” 

“My dreams aren’t really distinct. Just a guy. Tall, silver hair, he’s got a strange energy about him.”

“Weird. Mine are about this guy who’s really quiet. Blue hair, but you can tell he cares about his friends deep down. Cute laugh too.”

Minato locks eyes with Narukami for what feels like an eternity.

Minato breaks the silence first. “Here’s a crazy idea. If this place pulls in Persona users from different times-“

“Something like this could have happened before?” Narukami finishes. “And we’ve forgotten because otherwise it’d create a paradox or something?”

Minato smirks. “Exactly. I think we should do a science experiment” he says, and without thinking adds, “and you’re not allowed to eat this one.”

Narukami’s eyes widen before he bursts into laughter. “Ok, Arisato, I think the fact that you know about th-“

Minato cuts the taller boy off with a kiss.

It feels  _ so _ right.

“Minato.” The silverette says when they come up for air.

“Yu.”

“I told you we’d meet again.” Yu smiles.

“Yeah, you did.”

And then they kiss again


	4. Accidents in Mementos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "You can't die, please don't die" for Shukita.
> 
> TW for Major Character Death.

It's a routine training session in Mementos. Find the target, grind a little, in and out.   
  
Except now, Yusuke is laying on the ground after taking the full force of a shadow's attack.   
  
An attack that was meant for Akira.   
  
"Yusuke! Yusuke please wake up" Akira says as he fumbles through his pockets for medicine. "You can't die. Please don't die."    
  
Yusuke's breathing is quick and shallow.   
  
"Please, I'll never forgive myself if something happens to you."   
  
Yusuke's eyes flutter open.   
  
"You... okay?" he asks.   
  
"Why would you do that!" Akira says   
  
"Had to... keep you... safe..." Yusuke mutters. "Glad... you're... alright." Yusuke's eyes close again   
  
"Yusuke, don't you dare." Akira shouts, unaware and uncaring of the battle still going on. "Open your eyes damn it!"   
  
Yusuke doesn't respond.


	5. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post-PQ protagshipping

Minato miscalculated. He thought they'd be able to reach the barrier tonight, but they'd been in Tartarus too long and when the shadows crept up on them, it had been brutal.   
  
His friends are scattered about on the floor, and Minato can hardly breathe through the pain.    
  
But he can't stop here. Minato forces himself up, and places his evoker to his temple. His hands shake, whether out of pain or fear, he isn't sure.   
  
He pulls the trigger.   
  
The Persona that's summoned isn't one Minato's ever seen before. Black coat billowing and surging with electricity, it rushes forward and slashes the shadows into nothingness.   
  
The persona turns back to Minato and meets his gaze.   
  
" _ We'll meet again... someday _ " a distant voice says.   
  
The persona disappears.   
  
"Whoa, that a new persona? Where've you been hiding that one?" Junpei asks.   
  
Minato shakes his head. "No, it's... it's a promise."   



	6. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shukita fluff for the prompt "you look like you could use a hug"

Ren just barely resists the urge to throw his phone at the wall.

It’s the first time his parents have bothered to call since he arrived in Tokyo and no “how are you Ren?” or “how are things going?” or “Sorry we’ve ignored every other fucking message you ever sent, we have a perfectly good, emotionally satisfying reason for that.”

The conversation had barely lasted a minute, his mother only asked him to tell Sojiro they called. 

“Ren?” Yusuke calls as he climbs the stairs. “Is something wrong? You seemed upset when you came through the cafe.”

Ren sighs. “It’s nothing.”

Yusuke sits down next him on the bed, and wraps him in a hug from behind.

“What’s that for?” Ren asks.

“You look like you could use a hug is all.” Yusuke explains. “I’ve noticed that tneds to be the case when you say something’s nothing.”

Ren leans back into his boyfriend’s embrace.

“It’s really nothing. My parents just called.”

“After all this time?”

“Yeah.” Ren sighs. “Just wanted an update from Sojiro, nothing else.”

“I’m sorry.” Yusuke says. “If you want, we can get out of the cafe for a little bit. Go for a walk.”

Ren smiles. “Nah, I’d rather stay like this.”


	7. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RyuHaru for the prompt "Why me"

“There’s a dinner tonight with some of Okumura Food’s investors" Haru says, “would you be free to come?”

“Why me?” Ryuji aks.

Haru chuckles. “Because you’re my boyfriend?”

“Yeah but don’t you want someone a little more, y’know.” Ryuji shrugs. “Like Akira“

“You’re my boyfriend,” Haru says, “and if any of Okumura Foods’ investors take issue with that fact, then that’s their own problem.”

“I don’t own a suit.”

“Then we can go shopping.”

“Haru, I don’t wanna hurt your chances with some bigwig becuase I dunno which of the tiny forks is which.”

Haru presses a kiss to Ryuji’s cheek “You won’t, I promise.”


	8. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shukita angst for the prompt “Don’t be scared, I’m right here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: character death

A swarm of shadows had descended on the out of nowhere. Tearing down the tunnel and seperating the Phantom Thieves.

Ren doesn’t know where the others are. It hurts to breathe.

"Joker?” Yusuke’s voice calls.

“O-over here.” Ren replies hoarsely. He here’s footsteps approach.

“Joker? Are you…” Yusuke trails off, no doubt at the sight of Ren with a piece of train track poking through his stomach.

Yusuke’s at his side instantly.

“Ren! D-don’t worry. I’m sure it will be fine.”

“Yusuke.”

“Panther or Mona can fix this. I’m sure of it.”

“Yusuke!” Ren coughs up some blood. “I’m going to die.”

“No. Don’t be scared, I’m right here.” Yusuke says. “I’ll be right here until the others find us. They can’t be too far away.”

But Ren’s world is already shifting to blue.

“Ren!” Yusuke says harshly. “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare leave me. We need you. We can’t do this without you.”

“Yusuke, I need you to tell the others-”

“Tell them yourself”

“-that even if I’m not there-”

“Don’t. I don’t want to hear this.”

“-we still have a mission.”

“Ren”

“And Yusuke?”

Yusuke doesn’t respond.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Yusuke sobs, “so please don’t leave me.”

Ren doesn’t reply.


	9. Couple Songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROTAGSHIPPING FLUFF

“Hey, listen to this.” Minato says. He gives Yu his headphones, and plays a song. After its finished, he turns to Yu expectantly. “What do you think?”

Yu frowns. He doesn’t know enough about music to know what answer Minato’s looking for. “Um, it’s different from Mass Destruction.”

“Yeah, but do you like it?”

“Yes.” Yu says. Minato stares at him, expecting more. “It’s… really catchy?”

“What about the lyrics?”

Yu replays the song and pays closer attention. “Oh. The lyrics kinda remind me of… us.”

Minato smiles. “Yeah, I thought so too.”

“Did. Did you pick us out a couple song?”

“Maaaaaaaaaaybe.”

“That is adorable. “ Yu says as he pulls Minato into a hug. “ _You_  are adorable.”

Minato blushes. “Well, I was just thinking. Music can explain feelings better than just saying them so it’s not weird to get a feeling you can’t quite understand. So even if we lose our memories of this place and each other, when I hear this song, I’ll think about someone I care about a lot. I might not know why, but I will.”

“Minato, it’s perfect.”

.

..

.

Rise shows them the list of songs they can learn for the Love Meets Bonds festival. One in particular catches Yu’s attention, and sends a warm feeling throughout his body.

“Hey, can I do Maze of Life?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is going to be a random assortment of Persona 5 ficlets and I'll update the tags if I go along. I'm sort of just writing whatever scenes come to mind at the moment.
> 
> Oh, I also have a [Tumblr](https://yusuke-of-valla.tumblr.com)  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
